La Roulette
by Highschool lover
Summary: 1865. Harry est désespéré par la perte de sa femme. S'inquiétant pour sa santé, sa mère l'envoie profiter de l'air frais du bord de mer à Nice, en France. Harry y fait une rencontre fascinante... Inspiré de 24h de la vie d'une femme de Stefan Zweig.


**Synopsis:** 1865. Harry est désespéré par la perte de sa femme. S'inquiétant pour sa santé, sa mère l'envoie profiter de l'air frais du bord de mer à Nice, en France. Harry y fait une rencontre fascinante...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et la trame de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas du tout: tout à J.K. Rowling pour les persos, et à Stefan Zweig ( Vingt-quatre heures de la vie d'une femme) pour l'histoire, même si j'ai quand même pris pas mal de libertés.

**Avertissement:** Il s'agit d'un HP/DM...

_**Oui, on m'a déjà fait la réflexion: je n'utilise presque jamais les personnages de JKR dans leur contexte original... Désolée! J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic en regardant **__**Vingt-quatre heures de la vie d'une femme**__** de Laurent Bounhik... Il y a presque un an! Je l'ai commencée, et puis je ne l'ai pas terminée... Mais comme cette histoire me tarabustait quand même, je m'y suis remise.**_

_**Je vous conseille très sincèrement de voir le film, personnellement je l'ai trouvé génial, et puis l'histoire originale est tellement belle que ce serait dommage de ne faire que lire ma fic, qui est bien minable en comparaison!**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**La Roulette.**

**

* * *

  
**

_"C'est une véritable honte!" s'écria le jeune homme, envoyant valser assiettes et verres en cristal d'un revers de bras rageur._

_Le silence tomba sur la salle entière._

_Les mères de familles bourgeoises baissaient les yeux, gênées, tandis que certains hommes, plus amusés qu'ennuyés, reprenaient un peu de blanquette ou allumaient un cigare et attendait la suite des évènements. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, et encore moins parmi les familles les plus aisées, que l'on pouvait assister à une scène pareille. L'élite de la société lavait en général son linge de satin sale en privé..._

_Le père du gamin avait fui l'hôtel la veille, abandonnant femme et enfants. Avec un homme._

_Le gosse dévisageait sa mère, une expression scandalisée rosissant ses joues._

_Harry se leva de table et s'approcha du couple, traversant la salle dont l'atmosphère tendue était presque palpable._

_"Suivez moi, jeune homme" ordonna-t-il, et il attrapa l'adolescent par la manche pour sortir de l'immense salle à manger sans lui jetter le moindre regard._

_"Je vous prie de me laisser, monsieur!" clama ce dernier en tentant de se dégager._

_"Je vous suggère de me suivre, je pense que l'honneur de votre famille ne supportera pas un nouvel affront, et votre conduite est une véritable honte."_

_Cette dernière phrase, qu'Harry avait lancée d'un ton calme mais dans laquelle on sentait une colère couvante, sembla toucher la fierté du jeune homme, qui baissa les yeux et suivit l'homme d'âge mûr en dehors de la salle._

_La mère étouffa une plainte, puis après quelques soupirs déçus, les bruits de couverts et les conversations reprirent leur train._

_Harry entraîna le garçon à travers le gigantesque hall du Lion d'Or, si luxueux avec son plafonnier aux mille pendants de cristal, ses moelleux tapis persans et ses vases ming ornés d'orchidées, traversa un couloir et ouvrit un porte qui donnait sur un salon privé._

_Il ouvrit le bar, se servit un verre de scotch sur un lit de glace et s'enfonça dans l'un des fauteuils club du salon après s'être allumé un cigare._

_Le jeune homme regardait Harry sans bouger, planté au milieu de la pièce, soudainement mal à l'aise devant cet homme, qui malgré son âge avait une carrure encore impressionnante. Il était encore beau, avec ses cheveux poivre et sel et ses yeux verts vifs. Mais ce qui était le plus intimidant, c'était l'impression qui se dégageait de cet homme, une aura forte, comme celle d'un vieux fauve, et en même temps une aura de sagesse._

_"Eh bien, asseyez-vous, mon petit!" dit Harry d'un air impatient." Quel est votre nom?"_

_"Marcus Théodore Brown, Monsieur" répondit le gamin en obéissant à l'ordre._

_"Je suis Harry James Potter."_

_Les grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer la lumière éblouissante du mois de juin. Harry admira le paysage coloré des environs de Nice. La mer n'était pas visible de ce côté de l'hôtel, ce qu'il regrettait à cet instant._

_Son regard retomba sur le visage du gamin, qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif._

_"Marcus... Vous les détestez n'est-ce pas? Les romances entre hommes..._

_-Bien sûr que je les déteste! Elles me donnent envie de vomir. C'est complètement contre-nature!" s'écria le gosse avec rage._

_"Je vais vous raconter une histoire, Marcus, une histoire qui, je l'espère, vous fera voir ce... Fâcheux incident sous un jour nouveau. C'était il y a trente-cinq ans, ici même, j'avais tout juste vingt ans..."_

**oOo**

Harry était inconsolable. Le jeune homme avait perdu sa femme six mois auparavant, mais sa douleur restait la même que celle qu'il avait éprouvé lors de cette nuit froide de décembre, lorsque qu' Eileen Potter avait, dans un dernier soupir de douleur, quitté ce monde. La culpabilité le rongeait: ironiquement, c'est en tentant de donner le jour que la jeune femme était décédée. Femme et enfant étaient désormais perdus, puisque le petit George Arthur Potter n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour apercevoir la lumière de la lampe à pétrole éclairant le visage torturé de son père cette nuit là (ndA: ne criez pas au scandale, "George" ne prend pas de "s" en anglais...).

Sa mère, Lady Lily, s'inquiétait sérieusement au sujet de la santé de son fils: en juin, elle prit la décision de l'envoyer profiter de l'air sain du bord de mer en compagnie de son cousin Dudley. Dudley était loué pour sa vertu: c'était un être fondamentalement bon et altruiste (ça change un peu, non?), qui se réjouit immédiatement à l'idée de pouvoir ne serait-ce que tenter d'alléger la peine de son cousin, qu'il aimait énormément.

Harry se laissa convaincre sans opposer beaucoup de résistance, sa volonté ayant énormément faibli au cours de ces derniers mois. Il ne voulait pas peiner sa mère, par conséquent, les bagages furent bien vite préparés, les billets de train commandés et deux suites au Lion d'Or de Nice furent réservées pour deux mois.

"Vous rendez-vous compte, mon cher, vous serez les premiers de la famille à prendre le train!" s'exclama sa mère lors de leur départ avec un excitement feint: Lady Lily n'aimait pas beaucoup les nouvelles technologies, et l'idée d'une voiture mise en mouvement par du charbon en feu convoquait en elle l'image d'un véritable engin de mort. Cependant, elle tenait à ce que son fils apprécie chaque minute de son escapade en Provence, et elle tentait à l'instant même d'éveiller son enthousiasme.

Harry lui adressa un sourire doux et, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de sa mère, se dirigea vers le bateau qui devait lui faire traverser la Manche afin de rejoindre la France.

**oOo**

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre, et à peine les garçons de l'hôtel avaient-ils déposé les malles dans les suites que Dudley attrapa son cousin par le bras et s'exclama:

"Harry! Mets ton plus beau costume, nous sortons ce soir!

- Je suis fatigué Dudley... Nous arrivons tout juste, et la chaleur m'a oppressé toute la journée... Cette sortie ne peut-elle donc pas attendre demain soir?

- Non mon cher, nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, et je ne compte pas te laisser te morfondre ici toute la soirée!

- Nous n'avons même pas dîné!

- Nous dînerons dehors. Sois prêt dans une heure!"

Sur ce, Dudley quitta la suite de Harry d'un pas guilleret, et se dirigea vers la sienne afin de se préparer.

Harry fit sa toilette et demanda à la femme de chambre de préparer son costume beige.

Lorsque Dudley frappa à sa porte une heure plus tard, il glissait un mouchoir imbibé d'eau de Cologne dans la poche de son veston.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôtel à huit heures et demie.

"Où allons-nous?

- J'ai décidé de t'initier aux plaisirs de la société au sein d'une assemblée exclusivement masculine. En existe-t'il de plus saine? Ce soir, nous allons au casino!"

Harry se laissa guider par son cousin dans les grandes rues propres de la ville: ce dernier semblait s'être renseigné sur les lieux, puisqu'il n'hésita pas une fois sur la route à suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au casino quelques minutes plus tard, Harry hésita: il n'avait réellement aucune envie de se trouver dans ce type de lieu. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Ne voulant pas chagriner son cousin, il prit sur lui-même et passa le premier le seuil de la maison de jeux.

Il ne le regretta pas. A l'intérieur, une ambiance fébrile régnait: dans l'atmosphère bleutée par la fumée des cigares, les hommes riaient, fumaient, commandaient des verres... Et jouaient. Harry découvrit pour la première fois la fièvre du jeu: les jetons et les mains dansaient sur les tables de craps, de poker, les yeux suivaient leur danse hypnotique, et tous semblaient subjugués, illuminés, en extase. Harry les trouvait tous beaux, et se fit la réflexion qu'un homme passionné devrait toujours être aussi beau.

"Je te laisse découvrir, cousin, je vais commander quelques rafraîchissements.

- Je prendrai un Sherry..." murmura Harry d'une voix absente.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il s'approcha d'une table, et vit qu'on y jouait à la Roulette. Les hommes y criaient des numéros, des couleurs, jetaient leurs jetons sur la table, et le croupier les faisait glisser sur le tapis avec sa raclette d'un geste expert. Les jetons passaient de mains en mains, de chiffres en chiffres, de couleurs en couleurs, selon un schéma qu'Harry ne comprenait pas mais qu'il trouvait magnifique.

" Huit Noir!

- Vingt- Trois!

- Noir!

- Impair!

- Rien ne va plus!"

Fasciné, Harry ne pouvait se détacher du spectacle des mains et des jetons des joueurs. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur une paire de mains. Il ne sut pas dire pourquoi plus tard, mais à l'instant, le geste torturé de ces mains magnifiques, blanches, fines mais viriles, se crispant sur le dernier jeton de leur propriétaire, lui parut extraordinaire. Il leva les yeux.

Elles appartenaient à un très beau jeune homme, qui devait avoir environ son âge. A l'instant, son regard gris, dont on pouvait supposer qu'il était d'ordinaire pensif et mélancolique, était tourmenté. Il regardait la petite bille en ivoire tourner, tourner, et tous étaient concentrés sur cette bille, mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme blond au regard couleur acier. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors simultanément:

" Dix-Huit Noir Pair et manque!" s'écria le croupier.

Les voix s'élevèrent.

"Voilà ton verre, cousin" fit une voix à l'oreille de Harry qui fit un bond.

Et le jeune homme blond se mit à pleurer.

Tous restèrent éberlués. L'homme pleurait comme un enfant, à gros sanglots.

Harry s'approcha de lui.

"S'il... S'il vous plaît" murmura l'homme, regardant Harry sans le voir.

Harry lui tendit deux jetons de cent francs chacun.

Le visage du blond sembla s'illuminer immédiatement et il se tourna à nouveau vers la table de la Roulette, où le jeu, après s'être momentanément arrêté sous l'effet de la stupeur, avait repris.

"Monsieur...

- Hmm?

- Excusez-moi: quel est votre nom? Je suis Harry James Potter.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy" murmura le jeune homme d'un air absent.

**oOo**

Harry resta toute la soirée auprès de Draco: il ne se mit pas dans son dos, contrairement aux autres hommes tenant compagnie à leurs amis joueurs, mais au contraire, il se mit face à lui, pour pouvoir l'observer à satiété. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc brillaient d'une façon surnaturelle sous les lampes du casino, et ses yeux alertes ne quittaient pas la bille des yeux. Son visage fin d'une pâleur exquise, aux traits nets, se détachait de ceux des autres hommes de l'assemblée: on eut dit qu'un prince était venu rejoindre des mendiants, tant son allure, sa grâce et sa voix claire (que l'on n'entendait qu'au moment des annonces) étaient supérieurs à ceux des joueurs qui l'entouraient, malgré la position sociale et l'éducation de ces derniers.

Mais le jeune homme paraissait également être le plus malheureux des hommes. Lorsque le croupier était sur le point d'annoncer les résultats, son visage se tordait de souffrance, ses yeux s'embuaient: il semblait souffrir de douleurs mortelles. Contrairement aux autres joueurs, Draco ne comptait pas ses jetons; et lorsqu'il s'apercevait, après une dernière perte, que sa main était vide, il regardait autour de lui, semblant s'éveiller à la réalité, et jetait des regards à la fois furieux et désespérés, comme s'il venait d'être trahi.

Alors Harry lui tendait un autre jeton de cent francs.

Excédé, Dudley avait quitté le casino peu après la crise de larme du jeune blond: il s'était aperçu de la fascination que ce dernier exerçait sur son cousin, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas particulièrement, cependant, voir Harry dilapider ainsi des fortunes pour un inconnu, dont la reconnaissance se faisait toujours attendre, était bien trop lourd à supporter pour son bon coeur. Il avait donc quitté les lieux, sans pour autant signifier son agacement à son cousin: le regard de ce dernier s'était soudainement ravivé, et Dudley ne put se résoudre à gâcher cet instant de retour la vie, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il espérait que le jeune Malfoy était un homme bien sous tout rapport, et se réjouissait déjà, malgré une pointe de jalousie, à l'idée de signifier à sa tante qu'Harry s'était fait un nouvel ami.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, Harry regarda donc Draco. Il lui sembla que le jeune homme avait, en l'intervalle de seulement quelques heures, gagné et perdu des royaumes: les sommes annoncées étaient colossales, mais Draco ne parut jamais effrayé. Ses lèvres minces, parfaitement dessinées, s'entrouvraient régulièrement pour laisser échapper un rire frais. Un rire de dément. Harry buvait verre sur verre, refusant plusieurs fois le dîner qui lui était proposé. Vers quatre heures du matin, il était complètement saoul. Il se mit à rêver des lèvres couleur cerise de Draco.

**oOo**

A cinq heures moins le quart, le croupier annonça que le casino allait fermer ses tables. Ruiné, Draco se leva. Il était plus grand que Harry, de dix bons centimètres. Il se dirigea vers la sortie avec le pas traînant d'un homme brisé par la vie. Il avait le regard d'un homme qui veut mourir. Harry le suivit.

" Monsieur!"

Draco ne répondit pas.

"Monsieur!"

Harry l'attrapa par le bras, et le força à lui faire face. Il avait le regard d'un homme mort.

Harry l'embrassa alors. Il avait un goût délicieusement alcoolisé.

L'autre ne se débattait pas.

"Venez." dit-il simplement lorsque Harry se retira.

**oOo**

Draco entraîna Harry à travers un réseau de ruelles, sur un trajet qui parut interminable. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande maison, dont la façade, attaquée par les ans, annonçait un intérieur sordide.

Draco tira Harry par le bras. Ils entrèrent.

"Soyez discret."

Ils montèrent les escaliers silencieusement, et arrivèrent en face d'une porte en bois pourri.

La chambre était austère, mais propre. Draco semblait avoir peu de possessions: un étui à cigarettes en argent, quelques livres, un costume.

"C'est... c'est ici que vous vivez?"

Harry était stupéfait. Son ange vivait dans une minuscule pièce évoquant une cellule monacale! Dans un taudis!

L'autre alluma une cigarette, sans en proposer à son invité.

"Vous pourriez me remercier, déclara Harry d'un ton fier.

- Pardon?

- L'argent. Je me suis ruiné pour vous ce soir.

- Ah, votre argent de poche..." répondit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Il s'approcha de Harry, le dévisageant. Il semblait le voir pour la première fois.

"Vous êtes beau." dit-il.

Il poussa Harry sur le lit.

"Très bien, je vais vous remercier."

**oOo**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Je sais, c'est un très long début... Pardon pardon!**_

_**En fait, je comptais faire un one-shot, et puis je me suis aperçue que ce serait beaucoup trop long (l'histoire comporte quand même un minimum de complexité, si je ne veux pas bâcler, il va falloir que je fasse plus d'un chapitre...). Du coup, je pense ne faire qu'un second chapitre (on va pas s'étendre pendant des années sur cette histoire non plus, hein?)**_

_**Voilà voilà...**_

_**Dites moi si ça vous intéresse ou pas, que je me prépare psychologiquement au fait que personne ne lira la suite et fin de cette fic!**_

_**Sincèrement vôtre,**_

_**Highschool lover.**_


End file.
